


firsts in fhirdiad

by maxxofbraavos



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Canonical Character Death, F/M, Faerghus (Fire Emblem), First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, M/M, Multi, PLEASE STOP COMMENTING MEAN THINGS ABOUT THE TAGS, Pre-Time Skip, just cute and nice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:47:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27219661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maxxofbraavos/pseuds/maxxofbraavos
Summary: each member of the faerghus four has their first kiss with dimitri.inspired by a tweet + written in a day.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Felix Hugo Fraldarius, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Sylvain Jose Gautier, Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Comments: 1
Kudos: 40





	firsts in fhirdiad

Ingrid’s first kiss was with Dimitri.

They kissed in the wintertime, when the sky was mulled over with a gray that seemed to run for miles. When the winter came in Faerghus it was always unforgiving. The trees were bare for half the year as snow piled up against every doorway in the Kingdom. The air bit at you like a wild dog whenever you stepped foot outside, and when you came back inside the heat stung by comparison. Every building, every room, practically, was warmed by a crackling fireplace that left the pleasant smell of burning firewood at every turn. Ingrid didn’t mind it, at least not at first.

House Galatea visited Fhirdiad for the holidays alongside the other noble houses of Faerghus. They all stayed with House Blaiddyd each year alongside a much larger rotation of guests. They had so many rooms, enough so that nobody had to share when they were visiting, despite the volume. In 1173 there were lots of kids visiting the capitol: herself and her three siblings, Dimitri, Edelgard-- who had been around for a few holidays now--,Sylvain and his brother, Miklan, Felix, and of course his brother, Glenn. 

Ingrid knew all of them very well, but she knew Glenn on a different level. From the day she was born, Ingrid’s parents had promised her to Glenn as a wife. For years she wasn’t quite sure what to make of it. Glenn was kind, well behaved, nothing like his younger brother. He was a few years older than her, barely older than Sylvain. He was… handsome. He would make a good knight. He intimidated her, but she grew to like him. They saw each other a few times every year, they sat together at meals, talked, and occasionally held hands. They wrote to each other for their birthdays. It could be a lot worse. They could have promised her to Felix instead. She could gag at the thought to this day. 

She was scared to get married. She knew it would come sooner or later, probably sooner, and she liked Glenn, and she liked to be a good daughter for her parents, but a part of her ached for the loss of freedom. On the night of his birthday, late in the month of the Ethereal Moon, Ingrid sat with Dimitri by the big fireplace in the foyer, and she told him. As the clock tolled midnight into the next day, and the guests all trickled off to sleep, Ingrid told Dimitri about every feeling she had ever felt about her betrothal. About how she didn’t have a choice, how she’d never be allowed out to date anyone else beforehand, how inexperienced she’d seem, how she’d rot away as Lady Fraldarius until her blonde hair paled to silver… At half past midnight, Dimitri leaned forward and pressed a scared kiss to her lips. 

“Not because I like-like you,” he insisted, “Just so that you won’t have to be scared to kiss him.”

By Dimitri’s next birthday, Ingrid and Glenn would have kissed thrice. 

  
  


Felix’s first kiss was with Dimitri

In 1176, Felix stood between his father and Dimitri at the funeral. To experience the death of your countrymen is horrible, but to lose your brother, your King, and your Queen among them was cause to indescribable despair. That day had been the fourth in row where Felix had not spoken a word. The only person he wanted to talk about Glenn’s passing with was Glenn. But he couldn’t. So why speak at all. Sylvain had tried to coax it out of him earlier that morning by leaving a plate of breakfast outside of his door and pretending to walk away. When Felix got up to open the door ten minutes later Sylvain was still there, face streaked with tears. Felix opened his mouth to thank him, but he just couldn’t do it. Sylvain understood. They both nodded. They gave each other a hug at the beginning of the service. 

Dimitri made it hard for him to sit still. He appeared sad, sure, but he didn’t apologize. He didn’t apologize for getting Glenn killed. He brought that new boy with him, the one from Duscur. He stood on Dimitri’s other side and they chattered quietly throughout the reception. But Dimitri never said anything to him. It was like he wasn’t even there. His father was even worse at the funeral. “In service to our King” this and “Honor” that. Felix wanted nothing to do with any of these people. He looked back at Sylvain behind him, and Sylvain got him on a horse back to the house. 

The other guests found their way home within the next hour or so. Felix had been out in the courtyard, swinging his training sword at a stone pillar. It was entirely ruined within the first fifteen minutes, but he kept going anyway. 

He heard Dimitri’s voice behind him.

“Hey.”

Felix turned around to look at him, still in all of those miserable formal clothes. 

“Hey? All you have to say is ‘hey’?” Felix shook his head and went back to swinging at the pillar. 

“Are you… Okay, Felix?”

From that devolved the most brutal, but one-sided argument the world had ever seen. Dimitri stalked up behind Felix as he just screamed nonsense and made marble crumble into the soil of the flowerbeds. He screamed, and swung, and screamed, and swung until the pillar was irreparable. Dimitri finally got close enough to Felix to try to grab the mangled piece of metal out of Felix’s hands. They wrestled for a minute until the sword went flying across the courtyard and skidded across the cobblestones into a bench. Felix was facing Dimitri now. 

“ _ It should have been you. _ ” Those were the first coherent words he had spoken in days. “ _ It should have been you! _ ” He went to swing a fist at Dimitri, but he caught it by the wrist. Tears were in his eyes. Felix could see how sad he was then… and he couldn’t explain why, but he kissed him. They kissed for a long time, then stared at each other silently. This time, Dimitri was the one who left without a word. 

Felix wouldn’t kiss anyone again for years to come. 

Sylvain’s first kiss was with Dimitri. 

Sylvain Gautier wasn’t always a playboy. He grew up at a weird age-- not quite old enough to be around Miklan or Glenn all the time, always just a few years ahead of Dimitri, Felix, and Ingrid. It was a big deal when they were younger, no one wants to hang out with little kids, but once they got older all it meant was waiting up while his friends took extra time to understand things. When the four of them started at the Academy Sylvain was 17, and they were all 15. Girls had been after him for a while now. He knew from the very beginning that it was all for his crest, and that his parents would want him to marry noble now anyway, but it didn’t matter. He didn’t really  _ like _ any of them. In theory he liked girls, he was just afraid to jump into any sort of physical relationship before he really understood himself. They all mistook him for a fool, but he wasn’t one. 

It was rare to catch Dimitri without Dedue these days. They spent a lot of time together, and for a while Sylvain even thought they had something going on, but he had persuaded himself otherwise after watching them interact for long enough. What he did know was that he and Dimitri maybe, just maybe, had something similar in that department. He could tell by the way Dimitri looked at Dedue when his back was turned, the occasional guardsman, or travelling performer. So on the night before they all started at Garreg Mach in 1177, when they were all staying at Dimitri’s like they always did, Sylvain found himself at Dimitri’s door after dinner. When he knocked Dimitri said it was open, so Sylvain let himself in and closed the door behind him.

His room looked bare. Dimitri had never been one for décor, but to see his wardrobe and walls completely empty was quite weird. It was all in trunks now, piled up at the edge of his bed. He sat down next to Dimitri on it. Ingrid had warned Sylvain about going to Dimitri to vent, she claimed that he was too good of a listener, whatever that meant. He understood her about twenty minutes after ‘hi.’ He had the intention of keeping it brief, checking in on Dimitri, talking out some nerves about school, but not getting too deep. But with a half-empty glass of summer wine in his hand, the conversation got much longer than he intended. When his glass was empty, Sylvain asked him:

“If I said it meant a lot to me, would you do me a favor, no questions asked?”

And Dimitri, like the golden boy he was, said yes.

“Will you kiss me?”

Dimitri looked perplexed, but not disgusted. He looked amused, almost. “Sure, but… why?”

“I thought you’d be a lot more freaked out than that.”

“I’ve already kissed a boy, I don’t think it’s weird.” Dimitri shrugged.

That one threw Sylvain for a loop. He had already kissed a boy? Sylvain still hadn’t kissed… anyone. Let alone a boy. No matter how much he dreamt about it. He felt like he had fallen behind all of a sudden. He was the oldest, wasn’t he supposed to have all of the firsts first? Was it Dedue that Dimitri had kissed? It certainly couldn’t be Felix, not after the way he’d been acting towards him for the last few years. All that came out of Sylvain’s mouth as his mind buzzed was an ‘oh.’ He tried to explain himself, but Dimitri pulled him into a kiss. It felt nice. It answered a lot of his questions. 

“I hope that helps you figure it out, Sylvain.” he said. 

“It does. Thanks, Dimi.”

Sylvain would kiss lots of people after that night, but he only felt the same butterflies when he managed to kiss Felix several years later. 

  
  



End file.
